When We Met
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Ever wondered how Shenzi and Vitawny met Timon and Max? Well read to find out!


**When We Met **

Vitawny gazed around the Serengeti, searching for a sign of life. She had her little stepsister Shenzi's scruff gently between her teeth; she was known to run off. Neither of them had no idea what had happened a few hours ago; First they were enjoying the day like normal, then out of nowhere came a blinding light, then they were the size of rats! And some of the other hyenas, as dimwitted as they were, tried to _eat_ them, like they actually _were_ rats! So their only chance of survival was to leave the Elephant Graveyard, and find another place to call home. She was hoping that some group of little animals would be willing to take in two tiny hyenas.

Little did they know, their future home would be with a group of animals that they would least expect to see themselves living with.

"Where are we going?" Shenzi asked in that little, innocent voice, snapping Vitawny out of her thoughts.

"We're trying to find a better home," Vitawny explained after setting her down, before lifting her back up with her teeth. '_But where…?_' She thought, looking in all directions for what felt like the thousandth time, and her neck was starting to hurt a bit.

But then as if someone was watching them, a miracle happened: She spotted a meerkat on sentry duty! He had pale grey-ish tan fur, a round brown nose, brown fingers and toes, bushy eyebrows, brown eye rims, and to her surprise, long-ish grey hair that almost went down to his nose. He looked too young to have grey hair to her. Heck, he looked like he was her age.

Vitawny started walking up to him carefully; She knew that meerkats wouldn't just take in two tiny hyenas, but it was worth a shot. "Stay here," She whispered to Shenzi after setting her down, "Please don't go anywhere." After Shenzi nodded in understanding, Vitawny cleared her throat a bit, suddenly feeling nervous. There was something about that meerkat that made her heart race, but she didn't know what. "Um, excuse me?" She said quietly.

"Huh?" The meerkat turned towards them. "Who's the-? Whoa!" He jumped back in fear, making Vitawny jump back as well, but in surprise. "Hyenas!" He exclaimed, "Hy-!" He peeked over the rock, but stopped yelling when he saw how… little they were. "Ho-how are you so tiny?"

"I, I'm not sure," Vitawny stuttered, "At first, we were normal-sized, and then there was a blinding light, and now we're tiny."

"Oh, well… wait, we?" The meerkat furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Who else is with you?"

"My little stepsister," Vitawny referred to Shenzi, "The other hyenas tried to eat us, mistaking us for prey, so we have nowhere to go. We've never eaten meerkats ever, I can promise that. So, can we uh…?"

"Stay here?" The meerkat finished for her, and she nodded in confirmation. "Well, that's not my decision to make. I'll take you and your sister to our clan leader, and see if he'll let you stay."

"Okay," Vitawny nodded, "Who's the leader?"

"My brother Lane," He told her, before gesturing for them to follow, "Come on. I'll take you to him." Vitawny and Shenzi followed him, as he started walking off. "So uh… what are your names? Yours, and your sister's?"

"Oh, mine is Vitawny Hyena," She started, "And she's Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena." The meerkat looked at her with his eyebrows raised up in surprise. "You get used to it," Vitawny giggled. "So, what's your name?"

"Max," The meerkat shrugged, "Max Berkowitz. Wait here." He jumped down in a tunnel, leaving the girls alone.

"He seems nice," Vitawny smiled at Shenzi.

"He seemed weird," Shenzi giggled.

"Tiny hyenas?" They heard an unfamiliar male voice say in what sounded like disbelief, "You sure you weren't hallucinating, Max?"

"Lane!" They heard Max exclaim in annoyance, "They're real! They're right outside. I'll go get them." He jumped up to the surface where the girls were. "My stupid brother doesn't believe that you and Shenzi are real," He explained, as Shenzi giggled. "So, I have to take you two down there. Come on." He jumped down in the tunnel, as Shenzi jumped down, with Vitawny following. To their surprise, there was a few meerkats around them, one of which was Max. Next to him was another male meerkat with dark tan fur, and dark brown hair. "See, Lane? I told you they're real!" Max exclaimed angrily to him.

"Okay, sorry I didn't believe you, big bro," The meerkat, apparently named Lane said, his hands up in surrender. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Vitawny," The older hyena started, "And she's my little stepsister, Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena."

"Interesting name," Lane chuckled, "Um, I'm Lane Berkowitz. Max said that you and your sister are looking for a new home?"

"Uh-huh," Vitawny nodded, "And we've never eaten meerkats in our lives, I promise. Cross my heart. Shenzi's too."

"Okay, I believe you," Lane smiled, "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Oh, thanks!" Vitawny smiled in relief, "The other hyenas tried to eat us, so we can't exactly go back to our old home."

"Huh, that's too bad," Lane frowned in sympathy, "Hang on, I'll get my wife Nina. She's good with sleeping arrangements. I'll be right back." He gazed down at Shenzi. "I'll get my son too," He smirked before walking away. Vitawny raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_Why did he decide to get his son after looking at Shenzi?_' She thought.

A few minutes later, Lane came back with two other meerkats. One was a female, with paler fur, light orange hair, and green eyes. The other was a boy, a young boy. He had light tan fur, darker than the female's, but lighter than Lane's, brown eyes, and red hair. "Vitawny, Shenzi, this is my wife Nina, and my son Timon. Nina, Timon, this is Vitawny and uh… what's her name again?"

Vitawny giggled. "Her name's Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena."

"Whoa!" Timon's eyes widened like it was the most amazing thing in the world, "That's a long name!"

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled, "I was named after my mommy, who was named after her mommy, and so on."

"Yep," Vitawny nodded, before turning to Lane, "I think they're going to be good friends."

"Yeah," Lane nodded, "That's why I decided to bring him here. To see if Shenzi would be a good friend for him, and it looks like she is," He referred to his son, and her stepsister, and it looked like they were already bonding very well. Little did they know, the little friends were going to end up marrying each other in adulthood.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"Shenzi!" Timon called out, looking around for her. It had only been a few hours, and they were already best friends. But now, he couldn't find her; He had just finished his digging lessons with Max, and planned on meeting with her for a play date. Shenzi and Vitawny had attended, so they could learn to survive like meerkats do.

After a few minutes, he saw her a short distance away, but when he saw who was in front of her, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was Pimon, one of the two bullies who enjoyed picking on him. There was Swifty, the other bully too.

"Leave me alone!" He heard Shenzi exclaim, as Pimon and Swifty laughed, and Timon ran over to the scene.

"Aww, is the little freak gonna cry?" Swifty taunted her, as tears of anger came in her big yellow eyes, and her ears drooped down.

"Hey!" Timon exclaimed, getting their attention, "Leave my friend alone."

"Timon?" Pimon raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're _friends_ with this freak?"

"_Seriously?_" Swifty grinned in surprise.

"Don't call her a freak!" Timon yelled angrily, "She never did anything to you, so leave her alone!" He smirked evilly, "Or I'll tell on you."

The bullies' eyes widened. "You wouldn't," Pimon muttered.

"You wouldn't dare tell," Swifty glared.

"I won't if you leave her alone!" Timon glared back, "Bully _me_ all you want, just so long as you leave Shenzi alone!"

"… Fine," Pimon shrugged nonchalantly, "She's not worth it anyway," He sneered at Shenzi, before he shoved Timon to the ground, and walked away laughing with Swifty.

"Timon, you didn't have to do that," Shenzi pointed out, as she helped him back up, "Now they're going to hurt you even more."

"It's a small price to pay in order for you to not get hurt at all," Timon retorted, "They have no right to pick on any new arrivals here."

"But they have no right to pick on you either," Shenzi pointed out.

"I…" The young meerkat was stuck on what to say. He admitted that she had a point. "I… I don't care. If they're not hurting you, then I don't care."

"… I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" The young hyena smirked.

"Nope," Timon shook his head, and Shenzi giggled.

"Well, thanks for defending me," She smiled timidly.

"You're welcome," He smiled back, "It won't be the last time. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Later that day, it was almost nighttime, and Timon and Shenzi were playing with Timon's friends in his bedroom, consisting of Monti, Tatiana, Evie, and Cosmo. Cosmo and Evie were twin sisters, both of them having red hair, and brown eyes. Tatiana had blonde hair, and blue eyes, while Monti had blonde hair, and brown eyes. Shenzi learned that Monti was quite shy, and Evie was a bit as well, but Cosmo and Tatiana were more outgoing.<p>

"Hey Shenzi?" Tatiana piped up.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get to be this small?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Evie piped up quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure," Shenzi shrugged, "At first, me and my stepsister were normal, then there was a bright light, and then we were tiny."

"Whoa," Cosmo's eyes widened a bit, and her eyebrows raised up in surprise, "That's weird."

Monti smirked to himself, an idea hatching in his head. Tatiana noticed this after a few seconds. "Monti, what are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing," He shrugged. "Hey Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I dare you to kiss Shenzi on the cheek!" Monti blurted out.

"… Huh?" Timon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Y-you heard me," The male blond smirked.

"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled, "Kiss her!"

"Come on," Tatiana urged.

"… Uh…" Timon hesitated, as Shenzi playfully held her cheek out, smiling widely, "O-okay." Ecstatic expressions came on the group's faces, as Timon slowly leaned towards her, his little lips puckered.

"Shenzi!" Vitawny's voice called out from a distance. Her voice happened to come from behind Timon. Shenzi turned in that direction, and both her and Timon's cheeks flushed red and their eyes widened when his lips landed on hers. Shocked sounds came from the others as they drew away quite quickly in surprise. They both had their hands/paws over their mouths, surprised and embarrassed at what just happened. "Shenzi!" Vitawny yelled again, but louder.

"I, I have to go," Shenzi said timidly, "B-bye guys." She ran over to where her stepsister was. "Sorry I took so long," She apologized.

"It's okay," Vitawny smiled, "Nina's going to take us to where we're going to sleep."

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, as they headed for that area.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. By the way, Pimon, Monti, Tatiana, Evie, and Cosmo are from the show. Pimon is from "Kahuna Potato." Monti is from "Kenya Be My Friend?" Tatiana is from "Once Upon a Timon." Evie is from "Timon in Love," and normally has no name. Cosmo is from "Space Ham," and normally has no name. I own none of the characters except Vitawny, and Lane I guess. The idea for Timon's mom's name belongs to Maran Zelde on here.)  
><strong>


End file.
